rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gifara/@comment-5135311-20130706192753
Hello, hello! There are several discrepancies I've spotted along as I was reading this article & I'd like to take some time to point out what I believe to be some minor and some major flaws that should be corrected A.S.A.P. Of course, due praise is in order for creating an article for your character, and I'd like to take another brief moment to congratulate you on opening this up to some debate and criticism by making an article. :-) I'll be fairly straightforward from here on out, so please pay attention: the beginning lore of your character is fine up until the point where he becomes a warlord. The Darkspear trolls have not been with the Horde for very long; it is unlikely that any of them would be a warlord (the third highest rank in the orcish military). Allow me to supersede unlikely and say it's just silly. The Thunderfist warband is led by a Centurion; Danaka being a warlord is similar to a captain leading a general. This should be retconned. Note: For the sake of professionalism in an article you should not break the "invisible fourth wall" with silliness like "(no sexism intended :P)". Okay, so Danaka lost his mate to humans. Instead of handling it like a savage race, which trolls are, should, his daughter commits suicide after the attack is over. She should have died fighting if anything, if you ask me. Trolls are scared of fire naturally and for good reason (I was impressed that this seemed to be implied knowledge in your second paragraph) but even so Danaka, a Horde "warlord", fled? Even if you insist on maintaining your warlord title you would have been demoted then and there by your superiors. Cowardice is hardly tolerated in the Horde. Danaka should have been filled with vengeance and not depression, likewise. His friend was killed by humans in the past and it influenced him, but now he loses more to humans and he is depressed? Women don't mean -that- much in troll society. The timeline in this article really isn't specific at all but considering the Thunderfist warband is only several months old as I am aware neither Danaka or his son, Danrak, should have joined it. Why? Because both of them should be dead. Trolls do not generally live longer than 60 years of age and one is considered venerable around that time. Please do not try to tell me that Danaka is an exception, either; he is eighty-nine years old and should have died over 20 years earlier. Danrak, additionally, should either be dead or extremely ancient by this point -- I can accept Danrak's continued survival even if it should not be so. At any rate, neither of them are capable of doing anything and should not have joined a warband that they cannot possibly fight for or with. This is another reason why Danaka being a warlord makes no sense, coincidentally. Please retcon this or their respective ages. I'm not even going to ask why a dreadlord was tormenting Danaka. It doesn't make sense. Danaka was not a warlock; he did not deal with demons in life and should have been an honorable troll. He may have lost his sanity with age, perhaps, but he shouldn't have allowed his own undeath. It contradicts troll religion. Please retcon his "revival". Please. Assuming you ignore this and he does persist in undeath, however, please be aware that he would cease feeling and all emotions and would stop trying to revive his lost mate and he wouldn't become a Sha as a result in MoP... not that he could, anyway (I will discuss this later). I'm kind of annoyed that Danaka sought out Aknug especially to retrieve his eye. This should especially be retconned and I'm disappointed if not perplexed that it happened. There are too many factors to consider: How did Danaka get to Nagrand? How did he find Aknug? How did he win when he's an ancient pile of bones with hardly any power? Why does he still care about this mate when he's DEAD? But most importantly, why did he not kill himself after being raised (this should just be retconned)? I will address your character's MoP lore briefly as well. Again, you are dead. You have very little to no emotions. It's almost impossible to be corrupted by Sha influence. If you turn into a Sha I'm going to be severely disappointed that you didn't listen to any of this advice. Please, read this very carefully and look your character over again. Thanks for your time and I hope you take this into heavy consideration!